Naruto Chapters - Part 2
This list contains all chapters currently in Part 2, starting at Volume 28, of Naruto. | | | | | | | | | }} | title = The Birth of Naruto (ナルトの出生) | character = * | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 53.jpg | summary = Naruto is able to vanquish the evil in his heart with the fact that the loneliness that created it is now a thing of the past. Killer Bee then shows Naruto how to tame the demon fox: he must remove the seal that keeps the fox stored within him and overpower it. The fox's strength and corruptive qualities are too much for him and he is almost beaten. The spirit of Kushina Uzumaki intervenes, stopping the fox's spread and, by revealing herself to be Naruto's mother, giving Naruto the resolve to contain the fox on his own. Kushina tells Naruto how the demon fox came to be sealed within him; how Madara Uchiha used the fox to attack Konoha and how Kushina and Minato, believing Naruto would someday be the one to defeat Madara, gave their lives to seal the fox's power into him. Although Kushina feels guilty about what Naruto has been through, he does not blame her, allowing her to pass on with no regrets. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Viaduct to Peace (平和への懸け橋) | character = * | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 54.jpg | summary = Because he has conquered the demon fox, Naruto is able to detect Kisame, who faked his death so that he could spy on Bee. He tries to escape with what he has learned. For the third time he is drawn into battle with Might Guy, and this time he is defeated. To prevent the Konoha ninja from gaining intelligence on Akatsuki from him, Kisame commits suicide. With his final act he successfully sends the information he has gathered to Madara. Madara, meanwhile, goes to Amegakure to retrieve Nagato's body, killing Konan in the process when she tries to stop him. Once he receives Kisame's intel, Madara sends Kabuto Yakushi, who has allied with Akatsuki, to capture Bee and Naruto. The two are too well-defended, so Kabuto settles for kidnapping Yamato. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = The Great War Begins (大戦、開戦!) | character = * | page = 200 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 55.jpg | summary = Akatsuki and the Ninja Alliance Army complete their preparations and mobilize for war. Having learned how to use Orochimaru's signature techniques, Kabuto revives several once-famous ninja to supplement Akatsuki's army. A small ninja strike force encounters some of these ninja - including Sasori and Deidara - and is able to defeat them, but they do not have the same success when coming across a second revived group - including Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Kakashi and his portion of the ninja army provide support and are able to defeat Zabuza and Haku before turning their attention to the rest of the group. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Team Asuma, Reunited (再会、アスマ班!) | character = * | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 56.jpg | summary = Darui engages the most notorious criminal duo in Kumogakure, known as the Gold and Silver Brothers Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Asuma Sarutobi reunites with and confronts his former students Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Mifune, the samurai general, fights his long-time ninja rival Hanzo of the Salamander. As Ginkaku and Kinkaku possess the Nine-Tails' chakra, their attacks resonate on Naruto who is unaware that the Ninja Alliance Army is hiding him. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Battle (ナルト戦場へ...!!) | character = * | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 57.jpg | summary = Upon learning of the ongoing war, Naruto and Killer Bee escape from their hideout to support their comrades. Madara interrupts the war to steal Ginkaku and Kinkaku's brothers chakra, and several members from both factions take a break to prepare for another encounter. On their way, Naruto and Killer Bee are intercepted by the Raikage and Tsunade who insist on leaving that Hosts should not participate. While Tsunade then decides to rely on Naruto's strength, Bee and Naruto convince the Raikage to let them go when they prove how they developed their abilities thanks to their dearest people in order to defeat Akatsuki. }} | | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Naruto vs. Itachi (ナルトVSイタチ!!) | character = * | page = 208 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 58.jpg | summary = While Naruto and Killer Bee deal with the army of Zetsus, beings created by Madara with the First Hokage's DNA, that have been posing as allies, Gaara's and the Tsuchikage Ōnoki's forces reach the four Kage revived by Kabuto. After Gaara defeats his father, the Fourth Kazekage, Naruto and Bee are confronted by Nagato and Itachi who are under Kabuto's control. Itachi is able to free himself from Kabuto's control and helps the two Hosts defeat Nagato. He leaves to fight Kabuto alone, deciding to Naruto handle Sasuke. Naruto and Bee join the Ninja Alliance Army with the former creating clones to fight both the Second Tsuchikage, Mū, and the Third Raikage. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Gathering of the Gokage...!! (五影集結...!!) | character = * | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 59.jpg | summary = After Gaara defeats the Second Mizukage, the Ninja Alliance manages to take the advantage in the war with Naruto's clones identifying all of the Zetsus. Kabuto then uses the Second Tsuchikage to revive his strongest warrior, the real Madara Uchiha; the current Akatsuki leader, Tobi, has been using Madara's name to impose power. With Madara overwhelming Gaara's and Ōnoki's forces, the other three Kage come to their aid. Meanwhile, Naruto and Bee encounter Tobi who seeks to kidnap them. Using Nagato's Rinnegan, Tobi ambushes Naruto and Bee with the manipulated corpses from the hosts Akatsuki killed, having their tailed-beasts once again sealed within them. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Kurama!! (九喇嘛!!) | character = * | page = 192 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 60.jpg | summary = Despite receiving assistance from Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy, Naruto and Killer Bee are still unable to stop the tailed-beasts manipulated by Tobi. When Naruto is swallowed by the four-tailed beast, Son Gokū, Naruto is able to remove the piercing placed within his body that Tobi used to control it. The nine-tailed demon fox, Kurama, decides to join forces with Naruto for the first time, allowing him to stop all the other five tailed-beasts. While multiple reinforcements from the alliance go to assist Naruto, the five Kages continue their fight against Madara and Sasuke learns of the ongoing war. }} | | | | | | | | | | | }} | title = Uchiha Brothers United Front (兄弟、共闘!!) | character = * | page = 224 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 61.jpg | summary = Sasuke finds the revived Itachi and follows him to Kabuto's hideout. As Itachi wishes to trap Kabuto with his illusions to force him to send his army back to the afterlife, Sasuke agrees to help him on the condition that he tells his feelings regarding the Uchiha massacre. During the fight, Kabuto blocks his own vision rendering the siblings' illusionary techniques by their Sharingan useless against him. Both Sasuke and Itachi remain on the defensive until the latter activates a forbidden technique that traps Kabuto's mind in a loop where the fight against the Uchiha never ends. With Kabuto unable to continue moving his body, Itachi prepares to stop Edo Tensei and unsummon all the dead ninja. }} | | | | | | | | | }} | title = The Crack (皹) | character = | page = 200 | extra = | cover = Naruto Volume 62.jpg | summary = Itachi unsummon all of Kabuto's undead warriors except Madara, who manages to remain on the battlefield by severing his tie with Kabuto's technique. Itachi returns to the afterlife after saying farewell to Sasuke, who starts to question his own motives. Wishing to know more regarding the clan and the village, Sasuke makes Orochimaru reappear from his former student's body. Orochimaru decides to guide Sasuke, while Naruto, Kakashi, Guy and Bee continue fighting Tobi. Tobi uses the Tailed Beasts' chakra on the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to prepare his Genjutsu that will control mankind. }} |}